Lifaen and Nari
by Lifaen13
Summary: Lifaen and Nari are two elves that recieve an egg from Arya, and then embark on a journey, in which they will meet many friends and enemies. Betrayals will happen, and eggs will hatch. only time will tell who can be trusted. please R&R.
1. CH 1: At Lake Isenstar

Summary: Lifaen and Nari(yes the two elves accompanying eragon in eldest, i have changed them a bit, actually quite a lot.) go fishing one day, and Arya turns up rushing from dangers with two eggs, one he entrusts with Lifaen the other she rides off towards the Spine with. Please read and review comments are always accepted!

Please note this is somwhat the same as my story i started yesterday...but is a lot different..please give this a chance and review.

DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own any of these characters! i will twist the plot a bit but a lot of events will still stay as you will see...just another reminder this is all Christopher Paolini's not mine!

**Chapter 1: At Lake Isenstar**

In the grand pinewood city of Ellesmera lived two elves, one named Lifaen and the other Nari. They had once lived in Ceris, another Elven city, but had moved to Ellesmera to learn further training in magic. Lifaen was rather tall nearing 6 feet in height for being an elf of only 16 years old, but was a great spell caster for his undoubtedly young age. Nari; however, was a shorter by for inches and more skilled in swordsmanship, he was only a year older than Lifaen.

Lifaen and Nari liked to go out to the edge of the forest and fish on the lake of Isenstar, though they were not allowed to eat any meat, so they'd let the fish go after catching them. They had been warned many times by elders of the city to not go fishing at night as many mysterious things happened during the night, and being near to the lake the magic of Du Weldenvarden would not protect them from danger.

Elves are not any ordinary creatures; they live long lives lasting hundreds of years, not to mention they have mastered magic almost as much as the riders had. Only no rider remained except for the evil King Galbatorix, who had defied all the riders and made some turn against others until all were killed and the land was under his rule.

The elves sought out shelter in the forests of Du Weldenvarden, and all "traitors" to the king had hidden in the Beor Mountains. These "traitors" are known as the Varden and have been opposing the King ever since the downfall of the riders.

It is now that only four eggs remain, all of them in the king's clutches, but one night in autumn an elf managed to steal two eggs, as this elf rode out of the castle and towards the edges of Du Weldenvarden she was being pursued by an evil shade that worked for the king. Avoiding chasms that were opening in the earth from the shades wrath, and small fireballs that would whiz past them every so often the elf rode on with two others.

She had finally managed to get far ahead of the shade and almost into the forest when she saw Lifaen and Nari, two of her usual companions on journeys, at the edge of the lake fishing. She hurriedly rode towards the boys and spoke fast in the ancient language, "Lifaen take this egg and run to the queen, tell her I am being pursued and if I haven't sent word by tomorrow, assume I am dead."

Lifaen replied, "Yes I will be as quick as I can, Arya!"

"Nari, please guard Lifaen and whatever you two do, do not get separated!" with this warning she rode off towards the Spine leaving the boys in the dark shades of the moons light.

Lifaen responded to the elder elf by taking the mysterious green stone and hurrying of into the forest leaving any gear he was using to fish behind. Nari quickly gathered the materials and then realized Lifaen was out of sight. Nari then started to panic, and ran into the green gloomy forest shouting for Lifaen, but no replies came.

* * *

Accompanied by the two Elvin soldiers, Arya rode for endless hours to what seemed like safety, for the shade had left them. The elves were deep within the spine when a faint sound of crunching leaves was heard. Arya, still carrying one egg, stopped the horse and listened to the surroundings. Then she shouted out to the elf to her left, "Duck!" but she was too late the elf was struck in the heart by and arrow. 

Arya's horse was in chaos and so was the remaining soldiers for the third horse had rode off into the never-ending forest of the Spine. A few seconds later an arrow lit on fire shot right past Arya's face and pierced the other elf in the leg. He dropped to the ground pleading for Arya to run to safety.

Arya did not leave; instead she protected her and the guard from harm for enough time to heal the wound. As soon as she let her shield down the Shade appeared in the clearing and whispered some words to a spell that killed the elf guard instantly.

Arya got up and muttered an enchantment that blinded the shade for a few seconds as she ran into the forests of the Spine. Only to reach a dead end, it was then the trees went ablaze, burning wildly granting the elf no passageway to escape. The shade then stepped through the fire and in the same moment used a spell that made the Arya fall helpless to the ground, the egg rolling more than five feet away.

The shade was dressed in a long dark red and black robe. His hair was as red as the flames around him and his eyes were a dark red color with the fire around him reflecting in his eyes. He had a smirk on his face as he walked up to Arya, using spells that cause her great pain. The shade then walked to the sapphire egg and held it in his hands.

The shade then spoke, "Pathetic Arya, you practically handed the eggs right to me!"

Arya responded, "Hahahahahaha….you have only but one egg. How will you tell Galbatorix you failed at bringing both eggs back, Durza?" then she mumbled a complicated spell under her breath.

"Both eggs, ha I have one right here, I have at least one to bring back." He replied mocking her incorrect saying of his failure. But it was right that moment the sapphire egg vanished from the grasp of Durza's hands, "You wicked son of a Bitch! How dare you mock me by transporting the egg. Tell me now where it is?"

"Poor poor Durza, you failed to retrieve both eggs, what are you going to do now?" she spoke faintly as the spell the shade cast on her was also draining her power.

Out of rage Durza attempted to penetrate the barriers of the elf's mind to find the whereabouts of the eggs, but Durza had no success. After failing that he mumbled a few words and Arya screamed in torture as her body ached all over until she could bare it no more, her eyes closed slowly and after that it was as if she had died.

* * *

Back in the forests Lifaen hurried through tripping many times over overgrown roots, stems and all different things that grew in the darkness of the forest. He kept on pushing through even though he had scrapes and one root even tore his leg open so he had to limp as he ran. 

Nari was not too far behind him, and he could here her scream but he ignored his cries to him. His only thought was _I must get this egg to the Queen or I have failed my brethren. _He was now only about a half mile away from the city he tripped again and rolled down a hill, the egg was jerked out of his hands and fell deeper down the hill into a pond. He began to cry and tried to push himself up but he couldn't do it, he had no energy left to get up, he had failed to get the message to his queen, he had failed all of the elves.

Nari had finally reached the root where Lifaen had tripped and fell, but stopped right before the huge root that crossed the path. Panting he sat on the root and tried to regain his breath. _I hope Lifaen didn't get lost, if he did I have failed my duties that I promised to Arya. _

Nari then shout out one last time, "Lifaen where are you?" and then abandoned all hope.

Then in the stillness of the forest came a sound of crying. Nari got off the root and began to walk, and then ran towards the sound. When he found the source he was overwhelmed to see his companion lying on the ground hurt, but safe.

Nari muttered a little spell transferring energy from himself into Lifaen so he could get up and finish the walk to Ellesmera. Nari then noticed the emerald stone was not in Lifaen's hands.

"Where is the egg?" Nari spoke in a serious tone.

"It fell into the pond when I tripped on that root and tumble down this hill." He replied sniffling.

Lifaen then suggest he go get it, but Nari instead dove into the pond and retrieved the egg from the bottom. When he got back to where Lifaen was standing he muttered, "Protect the egg with your life. Don't let it slip again," then with a glare he marched off towards Ellesmera. Lifaen soon trailed behind the now angered elf.

They walked through the rest of the way silently and finally they reached the beautiful city of Ellesmera. Once in the city they hurried to the throne of Izlanzadi, Queen of all elves. They rushed past citizens until they were stopped by a pair of guards.

"Stop! What is your business with the Queen?" one guard said.

"Arya has told us some important information and has entrusted us with this," he said pointing to the green stone. The guard then stepped aside and let the two young elves through.

Right when he got in front of Izlanzadi, Lifaen fell flat on the ground, this time the stone did not roll out of his hands, he held onto it tightly. Nari laughed slightly as he saw the action Lifaen did to keep the stone safe in his grasp.

The Queen then spoke, "What brings you and this boy to my throne?"

Nari responded, "Arya told us to bring this egg to you," then pointed at the egg in the unconscious boys arms.

"Why do you look sad?" the Queen asked.

"Because I have not told you the bad news, if Arya does not send news of her safety by nightfall tomorrow, she said that she is assumed dead," Nari spoke in a solemn tone.

"This is bad news indeed, please stay in my quarters tonight, and have good nights sleep. We shall talk more of this tomorrow." The Queen then left the room and left Nari and Lifaen alone.

Before Nari left to get someone to help Lifaen he heard something from the boys mouth, "Nari, please don't let them take the egg."

Nari then knelt beside the boy and said, "Don't worry Lifaen I won't let anyone." Then he left the room and Lifaen once again fell unconscious.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review..i love comments...and no flames please! 

next chapter might be out soon...i have final next week and a few tests this week..time for me is limited!


	2. CH 2: Visions, Blades, and Eggs

Thank you for the review, now I hope you are all satisfied that I got another chapter out, and there wont be another until next weekend because i now need to study for finals...anyway enjoy and all you who are reading please review!

**Reviews:**

Tomboy3206- thank you for your review, I am glad someone reviewed this. well thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Visions, Blades, and Eggs**

While Lifaen was unconscious and being tended to by the other elves Nari was out with other elves clashing swords. He met an elf named Krein and had spared with him daily, most of the time Krein won because he was much older than Nari and had a lot more experience. One the third day Nari went to wander in the forest, when coming upon an open area surrounded by green trees with a big rock in the middle of the circle of trees he started to practice some basic spells.

Nari went on for hours perfecting the spells, and then when he was done he sat on the rock and meditated. For what seemed like hours he studied the rustling of the trees leaves, the creatures that roamed around in the branches or on the bed of leaves on the ground. After a while a disturbance in the atmosphere came as Nari sensed something approaching, he quickly opened his eyes to see a little elf of about the age of seven staring at him.

"Hello young one, I am Nari, what news do you bring?" He said softly.

The little girl replied, "The Queen would like you to meet her in the hall, Lifaen has awakened, and she has matters that she wishes to discuss."

"Very well, I shall be on my way then." Nari said with a nod and then the little girl went out of the clearing to return to the city. _Lifaen's awake, that must mean now we need to decide what to do with the egg...I don't think Lifaen's going to give up that egg so easily._

Without any other thoughts Nari jumped off the stone and ran out of the clearing to find the path. The elf found the path and quickly made his way to the hall where the Queen had lived. Once there he greeted the Queen and Lifaen who seemed rather different.

"Ah, Nari you have returned, how was your meditation?" Islanzadi asked.

"It was very good, but no need to speak of such little things, what of the egg?" Nari stared firmly at the Queen waiting for her reply.

"There can be only two things we can do with the egg, either give it to the Varden, or keep it ourselves. I think it is wisest to keep it; an Elvin rider could prove powerful enough to oppose Galbatorix. What are your thoughts on the matter?" the Queen replied.

"I think also that it is wise to keep the egg here, but if it hatches for none we suffer a great loss," he answered to the Queen, "and Lifaen how are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you, if you would like to know my opinion as that this egg was meant for not born of this city but born of elsewhere in Du Weldenvarden, this egg should be carried to each city and there each elf should have an encounter with it, and if I doesn't hatch it should go to the Varden." Lifaen said.

"That is ridiculous, why skip Ellesmera, what if no rider is found and it was indeed a rider that lived in Ellesmera? Then all our efforts to hatch the egg would be in vain!" The Queen contradicted.

"Yes you may think it stupid, but I _know_ that this is the right thing to do. I just can't explain it right now." Lifaen said angrily and then left the room.

"Please do not be offended by my companions words, he only means the best for the egg. See when Arya gave him the egg to handle he made a pact to keep it safe and do whatever it takes to bring it to the Queen. I think it is hard for him to give up something that he has protected so dearly." Nari said.

"That is true, I think it would be best if you and Lifaen would bring the egg to the other cities, I am not sure what it is about him, but I think something is wrong. Please don't let anything happen to you two, for I can not bear any more losses, Arya hasn't contacted me and it is nearly sunset." The queen said staring out a window, "I think it would be wise to leave sooner than later, find Lifaen and then get the best horses from my stable and leave for Ceris before nightfall." She then left the room and Nari was alone in the room where Lifaen had first fell unconscious.

_I wonder what is up with him; he seems to not want to reveal anything about what happened. I better ask him before this turns into something worse._ He then left the room and went outside. He didn't know where to begin to look for Lifaen, so he had asked the guards where he had went.

"He went off into the woods you first came through with that egg." The guard said.

It then hit Nari; he went to the pond where the egg had fallen out of his hands. Nari took off running into the woods and didn't stop until he neared the pond. He saw the root that Lifaen had first tripped on, then out of nowhere came the sounds of pipes. The music was a beautiful sound of a combination of high and low notes arranged to make a simply magical sound that was soft yet so entrancing.

After the pipes had stopped, the boy's voice was heard sing one of the old songs elves used to sing after the wars of the dragons and elves. Nari didn't know whether to intrude or to wait, so he silently crept closer an when he got close enough he saw the boy was singing to the stone. After the song was over Nari went up to Lifaen and asked him, "Lifaen, you and I have been friends since we where born, is there something that is troubling you?"

"Nari, its Arya, she's….alive, but I can't tell anyone and to make it worse she's trapped by the shade Durza. Arya's the one who told me it wasn't some one in Ellesmera, it was in another city but she didn't tell me which city….argh!!! It frustrates me so much, we have to rescue her, we have to hatch this egg, and it's our only chance!" Lifaen said in dismay.

"So that's why you insisted on leaving, well the Queen has granted us permission to take the egg from Ellesmera to the other cities, first on our list is Ceris. We have to leave before nightfall though, so let's get moving." Nari demanded.

"Uh Nari, I was just wondering, would you protect the egg if I died?" Lifaen asked.

"Why would you ask such a question? Let's not ask such things, now get ready! We leave within the half hour." Nari shouted and then stalked of to get the horses.

Lifaen was left alone by the lake, in that moment of aloneness he saw something in the lake, it was a reflection of Arya and she was pointing to a blue egg and then a map on the wall. On the map the little blue egg mark was shown in a part of Alagaesia known as the Spine. Then the image in the water faded, and it left Lifaen in question of what Arya was trying to say to him.

Lifaen returned to the village and got a few things that might help him on his journey throughout Du Weldenvarden. Some of these purchases included fruit and vegetables and some bread, but on the other hand he also went to the blacksmith and picked up two swords, one with an emerald line going down the blade and at the end of the sword laid an emerald gem. The other sword had a jagged black line going down the center of the blade, and the gem at the end of the blade was a black gem. These swords were not just normal swords, they had been made with magic, and these things can only be accessed when in real danger.

When Lifaen was done at the blacksmith he met up with Nari at the stable where they mounted their horses and rode out of the village for a two days ride to Ceris, their hometown.

Lifaen then apologized, "Look, Nari, I am sorry for what I asked earlier, but it's just that if I were gone I would like to know that the egg was in good hands and-"

Nari cut Lifaen off with a cold stare and then said, "I understand, but just don't think those things." Then they rode on for a few hours following the path, and when it was late in the night when the moon was straight up in the sky they stopped and set up a small camp. It was near the Ardwen Lake so they would be able to replenish the supply of water.

That night was a strange one, Nari went to sleep first and Lifaen stayed up. Lifaen was worried he may dream again of Arya's imprisonment, he didn't want these dreams anymore he wish that someone else would have them, just not him. Then in the stillness of the night there was a small sound coming from the direction of the fire they had set up.

Next to the fire was the small emerald stone, rumbling around, circling the fire, then the last noise was:

_Crack._


	3. Beta notice

Here is a little note I would like to put out there:

If anyone is interested please, I need a beta, and it would help if your more experianced at writing, obviously my writting needs a little grammer improvement and other such things...well if you would be kind to review and volunteer i will consider you.

Thank you,

Swordmasterk14


End file.
